1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter, and more particularly to a voltage converter and a driving system using such a voltage converter.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing development of high-tech industries, various 3C products are considered as the main power for advancing the market growth. Of course, the development of high-tech industries is unceasing. In addition, as the progress of the micro-electronic technology is continuously made, the functions of the 3C products become elaborate and the trends of designing 3C products are toward miniaturization. Moreover, for facilitating the user to easily operate the 3C products, the portability thereof is largely enhanced.
For example, 3C products include computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, and the like. Since the volume of the 3C product is gradually reduced, the components within the 3C product should be as small as possible. Generally, a voltage converter is used to increase and convert a DC voltage into an AC voltage. For meeting the market's requirements, the volume of the voltage converter needs to be minimized.
FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit diagram illustrating a conventional voltage converter. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional voltage converter 10 comprises a timing generation circuit 11, plural switch elements 12, a boost transformer 13, a capacitor C1 and an inductor L1. The voltage converter 10 is used for receiving a DC voltage Vdc, and converting and increasing the DC voltage Vdc into an AC voltage Vac. The operations of the conventional voltage converter 10 will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, the DC voltage Vdc is received. In response to a control signal outputted from the timing generation circuit 11, the plural switch elements 12 are controlled to be alternately conducted and shut off. By alternately turning on/off the switch elements 12, the DC voltage Vdc (e.g. from +5V to +12V) is processed by the loop including the inductor L1, the capacitor C1, the boost transformer 13 (1:20) and the switch elements 12. As such, the secondary side of the boost transformer 13 outputs the AC voltage Vac, which has an increased voltage value complying with the practical requirements.
Although the conventional voltage converter 10 is capable of converting and increasing the DC voltage into the AC voltage, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the trend of designing the voltage converter is toward miniaturization. Since the conventional voltage converter 10 uses the boost transformer 13 and the boost transformer 13 occupies much layout space, the volume of the conventional voltage converter 10 is bulky and fails to meet the miniaturization requirement.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a voltage converter and a driving system using such a voltage converter so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art